The Thief and The Perverted Dragon
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: Since their first meeting, the three of them had been inseparable. While to the untrained eye they appear to be from opposite worlds, they are more alike than anybody could believe. From the beginning, they made a simple vow: to surpass their families and be known far and wide as the greatest band of thieves of all time. Now, what's this about devils and the supernatural?


To many, Kuoh City is just a typical Japanese city. It is not a gigantic spectacle like Tokyo or Kyoto, but it is also not small like a country town. No, it was a simple town that while big, was not huge.

However, that was to most people. To those with trained eyes, one can see that Kuoh City is not as average or simple as it may look. This fact stems from the city's top school, Kuoh Academy.

Originally, Kuoh Academy was built as an elite all-girl high school that taught the many and young brilliant minds of tomorrow. But in the last few years the school has opened up and become a co-ed high school. However, while males have applied to the school since this choice, very few are in actual attendance of the school, making the ratio of boys to girls 3 to 7. But what makes the school interesting is the student's in attendance.

"There she is!"

At the scene of a male student cries and pointing in the direction in front of him, everyone turns to see just what excited the young man. When they saw what he saw, their expressions turned to joy.

Walking down the paved pathway was a young girl. She looked to about seventeen and as well as a second year student. As well as wearing the proper uniform for the girls, the young girl sported long blonde hair that was not only tied into twin tails with pink ribbons, but also shined in the sunlight like it was gold. While her eyes were closed, if she were to open her eyes and grace someone with a look, they would see that her eyes were colored a lovely shade of brown. Her skin was both lightly colored and perfectly smooth. And that is not to start on her more lovely assets.

This young lady is known to the entire student body as Riko Mine. She is a second year student that is as mysterious as she is beautiful. Not much is known about her history or even her family. Many rumors have been passed around the school saying that she is supposedly a descendent of a French noble while others claim she is a secret agent that has infiltrated the school to recruit children as sleeper agents. One rumor stated that she came from a long line of thieves and was living in the town under a pseudonym and was actually stealing from under everyone's noses.

This rumor was quickly casted aside as everybody realized just how stupid it sounded.

Whatever the case, Riko is lovely yet secretive individual. However…

"Riko-chan! Would you please go out with me!"

"Riko-chan! Would you like to join us for some karaoke after school?"

"Riko-chan, would you please let me take pictures of you?"

Turning around to face the group behind her, Riko gave a small yet sweet smile as she said, "I'm sorry, but no. I can't I have to straight home today. And I'm not model material."

Her mystique only added to her popularity brought on by her incredible kindness. Not only was she able to let any guy down as gently, but she also able to settle down a crowd of obsessed fans. Whether it be girl or boy, her kindness knew no stranger and it earned her admirers from both.

She was one of the three most popular individuals in the second years. The only people more loved than her were that of the Four Ladies of Kuoh. But that really did not matter to her. All she hoped for was that everyone could get along and be kind to one another. For that line of thinking, nearly everyone at Kuoh Academy loved her.

"Oh, Riko-chan looks gorgeous as ever today!"

Among the many onlookers were three specific boys. While two of them ogled the blonde beauty with perversity latent in their eyes, the third member watched the girl with a small smile on his face.

He stood at five feet and seven inches and sported both brown hair and eyes, along with the male version of the Kuoh Academy uniform. His skin tone was fairly tan and his muscles were on average. To many people, the boy, while cute looking to some, was nearly completely average.

This young man was known to many as Issei Hyoudou and simply Ise to his friends. Like Riko Mine, Issei is a second year student. However, unlike the blonde, the brown haired boy was not well liked within the school, whether it be male or female.

For you see, Issei Hyoudou, in plain and simple words, is a pervert. He does not deny this claim. In fact, he embraces this fact and proudly admits it to many who ask. His one goal in life is to attain a harem of beautiful women and have sexy time every day. For this dream, as well as his actions, Issei has been labeled by many as the "King of Perverts". Though, while it may seem like an insult, he wears this title with pride, along with his self-proclaimed nickname, "The Harem King".

Alongside his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, the three form the most infamous group of students in the entire school, "The Perverted Trio".

"Indeed Matsuda," the glasses wearing pervert, Motohama said as his eyes zeroed in on the blonde's breasts. Motohama is known around campus as the "Perverted Glasses" as he is seemingly able to determine a girl's three sizes with a single look. That gets one as liked as it sounds. "Her beauty is something that only the gods could have made!"

"Man, tell it as it is," exclaimed the bald headed pervert, Matsuda. Before entering high school, the young man was actually a superb athlete that even broke records. However, upon entering Kuoh Academy, he dropped all his sports and joined the photography club. With his perverted antics and his new hobby, he soon acquired the nickname of "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi". Turning to look at his friend, the bald head boy asked, "What do you think Ise?"

However, the brown haired boy was not listening to his friend. For his attention was solely on Riko. Unlike his friends, Issei's eyes were not laced with perversity. Instead, they were filled with a feeling of admiration. His smile was calm and serene, not unlike the blonde's own smile. Watching the girl walk by gave the pervert a sense of relief in a way.

"Ground control to Issei! Come in, do you read me?"

Issei jumped a little as he felt a hand come down onto his shoulder and shake him, shattering his thoughts as it did. Looking in the direction of the hand's owner, the boy gave his bald headed friend a confused look before asking, "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Entranced by Riko-chan eh?" Matsuda asked giving his friend a sly smile while he swung an arm around Issei's shoulder.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Issei shrugged as he said, "I guess so…it's…a little more complicated than that."

"And what's that supposed to mean Ise?" Motohama asked in an interrogation like manner.

"Yeah, is there something going on between you two?" Matsuda asked as he placed the brown haired boy in a small headlock.

"N-no way guys!" the boy exclaimed as he tried to pry the bald headed pervert's arm off him. "You know I'd tell you guys anything! Besides…" Issei's eyes became somber as he said, "Riko is in a whole other league than me."

"Mmhm."

"Well, we can't deny that."

Issei face faulted as he heard this. 'You asshats!' he thought angrily, 'You're supposed to comfort me and tell me that I have a chance!'

The glasses wearing pervert than stood up and patted his pants while saying, "In any case, I know just what we need gentlemen." He then gave a perverted grin to his friends which was quickly matched by the two.

"Oh my! Would you look at Katase!"

"Yes, yes! And Maruyama!"

Behind the school's dojo, the three perverts peeked into a small hole and watched as the kendo team walked into the changing room and began to change. If there was one thing a pervert loved to do, it was peek. And these three loved to peep on the kendo club as they got to see things that boys their age wished they could see in real life.

Well, almost all of them.

"Come on guys, you been hogging the hole all this time! Let me have a turn!"

Standing behind the perverted baldy and glasses was Issei. Due to the size of the hole, normally only one person could peek into it. Two was just pushing the limit. However, because he lost the bet (romshambo), he had to wait for the two to finish. But knowing them, they would take all the sweet time they wanted.

"Oh quit your whining Ise." Matsuda said, his focus not leaving the hole.

"Yes, if you are not careful, well get caught," Motohama chipped in as he observed the girls through the hole.

Grumbling as he heard this, Issei leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as well. As much as he hated to admit it, those two were right. The brown haired boy could not begin to count how many times they had been caught by the kendo team for peeping and the punishment they had received for such an act. He certainly did not want to get beaten today, so he would just have to suck it up and-

"Hey, is that Go-chan?!"

Issei's eyes opened immediately and widened as he heard this.

"I believe you are right Matsuda! Though, it's strange; I've never seen her change with the team before."

"Who cares?! What matters is that we get to see Go-chan strip!"

Hearing these words caused the brown haired pervert to turn towards the two and tackle them away from the hole, straight to the ground. Getting up quickly, Issei went straight to the hole and looked right into it, trying to confirm if the boys' statement was true. He barely got a look as the two tackled him to the ground. Looking at his friends, Issei could see that the two were not happy with the boy's previous action.

"What the hell was that for Ise?!" Matsuda asked angrily.

"We were about to see the Promised Land! Something perverts could only dream about!" exclaimed Motohama.

Bringing his finger to his lips, Issei tried to quiet his friends down. "SHHHHH, you want us to get caught?!"

However, the damage had been done.

"Whose out there?!"

Hearing the angry toned question, Matsuda and Motohama quickly got off their friend and began to high tail it away from their spot. Picking himself up, Issei began to run off in the opposite direction, looking back as he did so. Then…

"AHHHH!"

The pervert felt something trip him, causing him to land face first onto the grass. Turning over onto his butt, Issei held his face as he groaned in pain. He then looked in front of him to try and see what had tripped him, causing him to freeze up. His vision locked onto the bottom of a training gi and as his eye went up, the pervert's blood began to run ice cold quickly.

Standing above him was a young girl. From one look at her, Issei could tell she was about his age as well the same year as him. Her hair was long and black, styled in a ponytail. Like her hair, the girl's eyes were black like the night. She wore the kendo club's practice gi, which in a way, enhanced her beauty. The girl almost looked like the exact part of a

This young girl's name is Go Ishiwa. With her unrivaled skill with, she is the kendo club's ace. Like Riko Mine, Go has a mystique to her that draws people to her. To many of the guys in the school, as well as some girls, Go is an underrated beauty. However, unlike the blonde beauty, the blacked haired girl was much colder when it came to people. She rarely talked to people and when she did, it was normally only single word sentences. Not to mention, unlike Riko, Go was not as kind when it came to these types of situations.

"So," the black haired beauty began her tone as cold as he stare, "We meet again Issei Hyoudou."

Oh, she was talking in full sentences. 'This can't be good,' the pervert thought worriedly.

"I see that you are once again peeping on the kendo team." Go then looked around as if she was looking for something. "I do not see your comrades, so I can only guess that they have abandoned you."

'That's…not that far from the truth.'

"While I do pity you for being abandoned," she began before pointing the tip of her weapon at the throat of the brown haired boy, causing said boy to freeze immediately in fear. "If I allow this act to go unpunished, what is that to say about me?"

Gulping nervously, Issei replied with, "That you are sweet and kind and merciful to a lowly pervert?"

Go narrowed her eyes as she heard this, almost like she did not like his answer. The black haired then quickly raised her weapon into the air and was about to strike the perverted boy…

"What's going on here?"

When her blade was halted by the soothing sound of another girl's voice. Turning their head to the side, both girl and boy to see the blonde haired beauty, Riko Mine, standing away from the two, looking at the two with confusion.

Lowering her shinai, Go addressed the new girl as she said, "I was merely punishing this one for his act of perversion against me and my team."

The twin tailed girl tilted her head in confusion as she heard this. "Perversity?" she asked, looking at the boy as she did so. "You were peeping on her?"

Blushing at the attention he was getting, Issei looked away and rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "Well…yeah…but technically no. I mean, I didn't peep on her specifically. And I didn't even get to see any other girl. What I mean is...you see-"

His words were cut off as he heard the sound of giggling come from the blonde. Looking back at the girl, Issei could see that the girl was covering her mouth her fist as she giggled at him. Once her giggles subsided, Riko looked back at the young boy as she said, "Let it be said that you are quite the honest one."

Chuckling nervously, the pervert said, "Well…yeah, I try to be somewhat honest."

"I think that is a good thing," the blonde replied as she began to walk towards the boy. Once she was in between Go and the brown haired student, Riko kneeled down and held his face in her hands, causing the boy to blush at the sudden contact. Smiling at his reaction, the blonde said, "I like honest boys the best personally. They are the cutest." She then stood up and began to walk away from the two.

Seeing her leave, Issei reached out as he asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

Turning back around, the blonde said, "You were about to be punished when I interrupted, correct? I would not want to stop you punishment from occurring. After all, naughty boys need to be punished."

With his eyes widening and his mouth forming a nervous smile, Issei asked, "Y-you'tr kidding right?"

Giggling once more, Riko turned around and began to walk away, ignoring the cries of her name from the brown haired boy.

"P-please!" Issei desperately cried out, "You have no idea what she will do to me!" Slowing turning his head around, the pervert's eyes came into direct contact with the cold merciless stare of Go. Raising his hands in a placating manner, Issei could only muster out the words, "Pleas be gentle."

His words were taken into consideration.

* * *

Smiling as she walked down the school hallway, Riko Mine could not help herself but hum. For her, today was going to be a wonderful day, and no one was going to ruin it for her.

Lost in her own thoughts, the blonde did not watch where she was going, causing her to bump into another girl. Her thoughts shattering, Riko looked to see who she bumped into, her eyes widening as she did so.

The girl in front of her was Rias Germory. With her pearly colored ski, sky blue colored eyes, and crimson colored hair, the third year student was a true beauty that deserved her place as one of the "Four Great Ladies of Kuoh".

Stepping back, Riko quickly bowed to her senior as she apologetically said, "I'm sorry Gremory-senapi, I was too lost in thought."

Kindly smiling at her junior, Rias said, "It's fine Riko-chan. I know you meant no harm. Let's just forget this happened."

Straightening herself up, Riko sent the crimson haired girl a small kind smile before bowing once more, saying, "Please excuse me Gremory-senpai." With that said, the blonde haired girl proceeded to continue walking in her current direction, her eyes focused in front of her.

Watching the younger girl leave, Rias Gremory could not help but wonder, 'Who are you really Riko Mine?' The way the blonde acted almost seemed to be something of an act to Rias. It was almost like Riko's words were scripted and she had spent hours or even days mastering her lines and voice tone for every single moment. It made the girl…curious and made her want to learn more about the blonde. Turning around, the young girl then watched as two boys ran down the hall, looking worried as they did so.

"Gang way!"

"He's a mad man I tell you!"

Right after the two boys ran past her, another boy came rushing down the hallway. The only difference was that his face looked to be covered in bruises and a furious scowl plastered onto his face. Rias watched as he passed her by, not even giving her a glance or look. 'Most boys stop to look at me, but him? He must be really angry with those two.' The red head shrugged as she continued on her way. It was not her problem to deal with, so no use dwelling on it.

* * *

"Ah," Issei moaned as he rubbed his face to soothe the pain, "She didn't have to hit me so hard."

After receiving his punishment from the black haired girl, Issei proceeded to track down and chase his two 'friends' and make sure they suffered the same pain that he felt. Unfortunately, he did not catch up with them. While he could, he did not want to…show some things off unnecessarily. So, in the end, the other two perverts got away and he received the pain. And now, here he was, walking home alone in pain.

This thought caused the pervert to sigh in grief. "I didn't even see anything…and I was trying to stop them." As he made his way across the bridge, the boy stopped as he saw two familiar faces. From one look alone it seemed that it was a blonde and a black haired girl, and it looked like they were waiting for him with how they were positioned and how they watched him. His face turning serious, Issei walked towards the two girls before saying, "You didn't have to hit me so hard Go-chan."

Closing her eyes, said girl looked away before replying, "I had to keep up the appearances."

"And you," Issei said as his attention shifted to the smiling blonde that stood in front of him, "You just left me to get beaten."

Riko continued to smile sweetly while tilting her head in an innocent manner. "Oh, but what you did was naughty Ise. And naughty boys deserve punishment."

Sighing, Issei scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll be going home then." However, before he could leave, an slim arm slipped around his right arm. Looking to his side, he noticed that Riko was holding his arm close to her, still smiling sweetly as she did so.

"Oh no," she began cutely, "No, no, no, no, no. You still need to be punished."

"WHAT?! But I can't take another beating-"

"I was thinking more along the line of escorting two lovely young ladies somewhere for the evening."

The pervert stopped as he heard this. "Escort?" he asked curiously.

Nodding at his question, Riko gave a smile that was much more sly and cunning then her previous smiles. "Oh yes," she began, "That is…if Go-chan is alright with it."

Both individuals watched as the black haired girl take Issei's other arm and hold it to her before saying, "I do not mind."

Smiling at the girl's action, the blonde exclaimed jubilantly, "Great!" Riko then proceeded to drag the boy by his arm, forcing both him and Go to keep up with her movements. "So, I was thinking that you should take us to the museum tonight."

"The museum? Anything in particular you'd like to see?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

* * *

As the sun set and the moon rose into the sky, night had officially fallen over Kuoh City. A blanket of darkness began to cover the city, with the only lights brightening the city stemming from the neon signs scattered across and the many lined up street lights. Normally during this time of day, people at work would begin their trek home so that they may prepare for the next day. However, a few select individuals continue their work, even during the night.

One such example Professor Nishiura of the Kuoh Museum of Art and History. At the current moment, the professor was looking over the latest exhibit that had just arrived this morning.

The item in question is a rare vase from the Meiji era. According to rumors, inscribed onto the vase was a map that was supposed to lead one to the vase's owner's greatest treasure. However, he waved this off as being nothing more than a simple joke. When the vase had arrived earlier today, he had personally inspected it, both in attempts to check its validity as well as the rumor. All he had discovered was that the vase was indeed the real deal. There was no image of a map anywhere on the item. So, he chalked this rumor up as nothing more than a joke one had created to stir up people's attentions.

Currently, the professor was looking at said vase in its display case. The item was only going to be shown at the museum for a limited time and tomorrow was supposed to be its opening day. Wanting to make sure everything was ready, he had stayed behind to make a few final check before heading home.

Seeing that everything was in order, Nishiura smiled as he turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As he punched in the code for the lock, the professor heard a small scuffle behind him. Looking over his shoulders, all he saw behind him was the hallway, looking the same as when he first entered the room.

Frowning, the professor finished up locking the room and proceeded to walk back to his office. As he trekked down the hallway, the scuffling noise from behind him returned accompanied by footstep sounds. However it not only did appear to be getting louder, the noise seemed to be getting closer. It was almost like something or someone was behind him.

Increasing his pace, the man was now all but running down the hallway. Thankfully, he could see his office door was only a few meters away. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Nishiura proceeded to run the rest of the way. Once he made his way to the door, he quickly opened the door and slammed it behind him. Breathing heavily, the professor leaned against the door and tried to calm down his beating heart.

After his breathing and heart rate returned to a normal pace, he walked over to his desk and picked up the phone and speed dialed the night guard security. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello, security speaking."

"Ah, yes. This is Professor Nishiura."

"What seems to be the problem professor?"

"Well I, uh," Nishiura stuttered, trying to find the right words to explain his situation. "I was just checking up on the Meiji era vase, when I heard a noise behind me as I was leaving all the way up to when I arrived at my office." As he finished, the professor swore he could hear the man on the other end of the phone sigh.

"Sir, it could be that it is late and your nerves are getting to you."

"I know it sounds insane," he replied, "But I know what I heard,"

"Have you checked outside your office to see if there is anything there?"

"No."

"Are you still in your office?"

"Yes, that's where I am calling you from."

Another sigh could be heard from the receiver before the man on the phone said, "Alright sir, I'll send someone down there to walk you back to the exhibit and back to your office. If I do that will you calm down?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you!"

"Alright, a security guard should be there in about…five minutes. Have a good night sir." With that said, the officer on the phone hung up, leaving the older man to the deathly silence of his office. On any other day, the silence would be welcomed. But right? It only served to make him nervous.

A few minutes later, a knock came at his door startling the man a little. Nervously, Nishiura made his way to the door before placing his ear against it and calling out, "Whose there?"

"Sir, this Yamato from security. You called earlier?" a male voice said from the other side

The professor proceeded to open the door, albeit slowly, to check if the man's claims were true. Sure enough, standing in front of him outside his office was a young man dressed in the security guard outfit. Sighing in relief, he gave the younger male a smile before saying, "I'm sorry for this. I'm just a little worried."

"That's no problem sir," the guard replied with a comforting smile. Gesturing to his side, the guard said, "Well then sir, shall we head out?"

Nodding, the professor stepped outside his office and locked his door before saying, "Yes, please lead the way."

Returning the nod, the younger of the two males began to walk down the hallway towards the vase exhibit, the older of the two following close behind him. While the guard walked with confidence radiating off oh him, his escortee looked around them with nervous eyes. A few minutes later, the two had arrived at the big locked door that stood separated the hallway and the vase's room.

Looking at the professor, the guard gave a smile before he said, "You see sir, there is nothing to be worried about."

"I…I guess there wasn't," Nishiura replied as he smiled in relief, "It's great to know that my worried were unfound." He then looked at the guard who escorted him and shook the young man's hand as he said, "Thank you very much Yamato. I can now go home with an easy mind."

Returning the older man's smile, the guard said, "It's no problem sir. But, before you leave I have a question about the vase inside this room." Yamato then shifted his focus onto the huge door that stood in front of him. "Is it true that the vase has a map inscribed on it?"

Laughing slightly at the young man's question, the professor shook his head as he replied, "No, I checked the vase myself. There is no such map located anywhere on the item."

"But what if it was a map created by the symbols on the vase?"

Nishiura took a moment to contemplate the guard's question before looking at the door himself and saying, "Well, it could be possible. I am not a master or expert on symbols of this kind of magnitude. My expertise lies in the research of ancient civlizations."

"So, it is possible?"

"With what you just asked, perhaps. But, I don't have the time to check it out myself. In any case, I believe that I should-"

At that moment, a small crash could be faintly heard from inside the room. Shifting their attention to the door, both men's eyes widened as they then heard footsteps from within the room.

"Something is going on in there!" Nishiura exclaimed fearfully.

"But how though?!"

"I don't know!" The professor then rushed to the keypad and punched in the key code, a conformation noise and green light going off as he did this. Reaching for his stun gun, the guard opened the door and raised his weapon in the air, ready to fire it. The professor looked into the room from behind the young man worriedly, before his eyes locked onto the vase's case.

"It's still there!"

Indeed, the vase was still present within its case. And one quick look around the room showed that there was nobody around.

Smiling shakenly, the older of the two walked to the case as he said, "Thank goodness, it's still here."

"Not for long though sir," the guard said in a low tone.

Turning around, the professor gave the guard a confused look before his eyes widened in fear. "Wait, what is that?!" The reason for the professor's fear was because the guard was holding some strange type of ball.

Smiling a bit mischievously at the man, the guard dropped the ball as he said, "My apologies professor, but we will be commandeering that vase." As the ball hit the ground, a strange purple gas was released from all over the ball, filling the room quickly.

As he accidently breathed in the new gas, the professor's world began to spin in front of him. "What…are…you….do…in…g…" With those final words, Nishiura fell right onto his face, out cold and out of the way.

The guard then snapped his fingers, causing two new figures to appear out of the shadows, both wearing gas masks that covered their faces and hair as well.

The first of the two appeared to be a male. He wore what looked to be a navy blazer and matching pants. Next to him, the second figure, if based on body figures alone, was a female that wore a grey kimono along with a red hakama and a sword in her hands.

Walking over to join the fake guard, the two gave a short nod as they walked to the door and began to check to see if anyone was coming down the hall. Seeing the two keep watch, the male walked to the vase's case, stepping around the knocked out man as he did so. He then took out some kind of strange device from his pocket and it threw it up so that it stuck to the ceiling as well as being right over the glass case. Then, he took out what looked to be scalpel and proceed to cut at the intersection of the stand and the glass. After going fully around the case, the male placed a small ring like object onto the top of the case before taking out a remote of sorts and pushing a single button on it. With that single button pushed, the from above the case activated, producing a small claw being let down until it was only a few inches above the case.

The guard then took the claw and attached it to the ring, pulling on the string a couple of times to make sure that it would not break. Then standing back, he pushed another button on his remote, causing the claw to retract, which in turn caused the glass case to be lifted into the air.

Once the case was a meter in the air, the guard took the vase off its pedestal and replaced it with a single business card of sorts. Then, with one more push on his remote, the glass case was lowered back into place, making it seem like it was never even broken. After removing the claw from the ring as well as the ring itself, the gas mask wearing man pushed one more button, causing the device to fall from the ceiling. Luckily, the man caught it in time before it hit the glass.

"Hey, are you done yet?" the other male of the group asked, causing the guard to look over his shoulder. "Because, we need to go now!"

Nodding at his comrades words, the guard pocketed his devices before lifting the vase up, and rushing over to join his comrades. The three shared a nod before heading out the door.

"Halt you three!"

However, as soon as the three exited the room, they looked down the right hallway to see a group of security guards rushing their way. And they did not look happy one bit.

"I got this," the navy wearing male said as he quickly pulled out what looked to be a revolver and fired a single shot at the incoming group.

As soon as he fired that shot, a bright light filled the room, blinding the guards. Stopping in place, many of the guards yelled out in pain as the light hurt their eyes. When the light began to settle down, the guards began to blink rapidly to regain their vision. As this happened, all of the guards noticed how empty the hallway in front of them looked.

"Two of you, go check on the professor. The rest of you, follow me. They couldn't have gotten far!"

With the command said, the hunting party continued to run down the hallway. Seeing as how there was no stairways for a while, the group believed that they would be able to quickly catch up with the thieves. However, by the time the guards had reached the staircases, they had not seen a single sight of the three.

"They only got a few seconds head start, how the hell did they get away so fast?!" the head guard angrily asked/yelled. Turning towards the group, he pointed to two guards before saying, "You two, with me and you two head upstairs. There is only a few options of places they could have run to."

Once more, the chase was on, with one group heading downstairs and another heading upstairs. While the group going downstairs would have no trouble whatsoever, it was the two going up that ran into trouble.

As soon as the two made it to the next floor, a gunshot was heard. One guard turned his head in the direction the sound came from, only for something to hit his face right as he did so. While the object in question was most certainly not a bullet, it did not make the situation any less terrible.

"I can't see! Somethings blinding me!" the guard cried out in fear as he began to try and rip whatever was on his face off.

"Don't worry I got ya," the second guard said, turning around to help his comrade. However, he barely had time to react as he felt something hit him in the back of his neck, causing him to be knocked out cold. As his body hit the floor, his attacker was revealed to be the kimono wearing girl, who was now sporting a blue oni mask.

"Tanaka?! What happened?! TanaGH!" The first guard never finished his sentence as he felt something hit his mouth as well, stopping any form of speech from him. Another gunshot was heard and the next thing the guard knew, he began to fall down. Coming from the shadows, the male with the gun, in similar fashion to his comrade, bore an oni mask, this one being red. The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Great work."

The two then turned to see the rouge guard now wearing a green oni mask standing a little away from them. Getting a better hold of the vase, the man turned around and gestured for the two to follow him as he said, "Let's get going." Nodding at his words, the two began to follow the green masked thief up the stairs.

It was not long before the trio made it to the roof where a hot air balloon was waiting for them. Closing the door behind them, the red oni looked at his comrades before saying, "We don't have much time, let's get out of here now."

Underneath his mask, the green oni smiled before letting out a small chuckle. "Not yet." He then turned towards their getaway ride. "We still have one more thing to do."

A few minutes later, the group of three guards busted through the door onto the museum's roof. The leader of the group looked around, obviously furious with how he and the rest of the security were being made fools of. "They have to be up here, I can feel it."

"Sir, look!"

At the sound of one of the remaining guards, the captain looked to where the guard was pointing. A little away from the building was a hot air balloon, floating away from them.

Smiling viciously, the leader of the group shook his head. "A hot air balloon, seriously?" He then turned towards the other two guards before giving out the command, "Contact the police and inform them about what's happen. I'll keep a watch on that balloon. Now move it!" Nodding at the order, the two guards ran down stairs, leaving the leader of the group alone to watch as the balloon slowly drifted away. "Of all the getaway vehicles, they chose a balloon? Honestly, this is now just too easy."

"I couldn't agree more."

Watching the guard from the shadows, the trio quietly tip-toed their way behind him and walked to the other end of the roof. The trio then took cable, which they attached to themselves, before beginning to scale down the building. Once their feet hit the ground, the group took off, retreating into the night, away from the unsuspecting guard, as well as their reward.

* * *

"Oh stop it you."

"Why don't you make me."

Kushina Hyouduo giggled as she playfully pushed her husband away. She had just finished cleaning up the dishes and putting the leftovers from dinner away. Currently she sat on the couch in the living room with her husband, who decided that it would be funny to tease her and hug her close while kissing her on the cheek. With two teenagers in the house, intimate moments between her husband in any place other than their room were scarce.

Ichiro smiled cheekily as he pulled his wife back to him. Just as he was about to kiss her once more…

"Agh! Don't pull so hard!"

The couple could hear voices coming from upstairs. To be more accurate, the two could hear a voice that sound specifically like their son Issei. Frowning, Ichiro pulled away, his eyes never leaving the ceiling as he asked, "Where are the kids?"

"Last I saw, they were upstairs. Why?"

"…I'm just curious," was his only response. Then, the brown haired man got off the couch and headed to the stairs. As he made his way up the steps, the man made sure to not make too much noise as he did not want to alert his son. Once he reached the second floor, the first door his sight came in contact with was his son's. Deciding to not even acknowledge his presence, Ichiro grabbed the door's handle and quickly opened the door to see-

"And if you divide by two, you should be left with 'x'."

"Thanks Riko."

-His son being tutored by his godchild, Riko Mine.

Seeing the older male standing in the doorway, the blonde haired girl smiled before greeting him. "Hello uncle."

Turning around, Issei gave his father a smile as he said, "Hey, dad. Something you need?"

Looking between the two, Ichiro kept a calm face before responding, "I was just wondering what you two were up to."

Clapping her hand together, Riko bowed slightly. "I'm sorry uncle, I was just trying to help tutor Ise a bit on today's work," she said in an apologetic tone.

Rubbing his neck sheepishly, the brown haired boy in question nervously chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about this by the way Riko. I know you got your own work to do and here you are helping me."

The merely smiled at the boy as she said, "It's fine, I don't mind helping you. I would just like it if you focused a bit more." The boy wordlessly nodded at her words. Turning back to look at the standing male, Riko asked, "Is there anything you need from us uncle?"

Looking between the two once more, the brown haired man shook his head before closing the door before saying, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

As soon as the door closed, the boy carefully stood up and made his way to the door. He then placed his ear against it, trying to listen for anything. Riko watched the boy in anticipation. After a few seconds, Issei looked back at the blonde and gave her a thumb up. "Coast is clear."

The twin tailed girl allowed herself a loud giggle immediately as she heard those words leave the boy's mouth. "And like that, another successful heist."

The pervert's closet door then opened up to reveal Go not only wearing a gray kimono, but also holding an extravagantly designed vase. The black haired girl then proceeded to hand the vase over to Riko who held said item out and stared at it with starry eyes.

"While the vase is a nice item, with the map now in our hands, the true treasure is ever closer to us."

"So, out of curiosity sake, was most of that execution planned or were you just improvising?"

Riko lowered the vase and turned her attention onto the only boy in the room. "Ise, not every plan survives first encounter."

Hearing this, the brown haired boy folded his arms and furrowed an eyebrow at the blonde. "True, but normally, if you have any sort of plan, I usually get informed of said plan. So tell me, why was I not told?"

"Ise," Rise began, her voice sounding as playful as it normally does when she speaks to him, "You of all people should be able to read me and figure out what kind of plan I have in store."

"But what if you got hurt?!" Issei threw back, his tone becoming anxious.

"Ise," Go said, causing the boy to shift his focus, "You know that Riko would never let herself het hurt." Though her tone was soft, the black haired girl's words carried weight to them.

"But she is not invincible!"

"That's why I know you two got my backs!" the blonde exclaimed happily. Standing up, Riko made her way to the two and wrapped her arms around their shoulders to bring them in close to her. Looking at the two, she continued by saying, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, together we are an invincible team that will surpass our family!"

Hearing the girl's energetic tone and seeing her smile, the brown haired boy's frown morphed into that of a smile of his own. "Yeah, I guess you are right." Go merely nodded, but allowed herself a small smile.

"Right?" Riko asked as she let go of the two and held up their spoils of war. "And with the images on this vase, we'll be able to find our real goal!"

"I'll take that."

Before the three even knew it, Ichiro had snatched the vase right out of the blonde's hand. He knew that they would only start talking when he was gone so he made sure to fool his son into thinking he had leave. He'd remedy that fact with a little lesson but for now…

"That's ours Uncle!"

"Yeah dad, we stole it fair and square!"

"Please Hyoudou-san, we need it."

The oldest of the four simply shook his head as he looked at the three with an impassive stare. He then held up the vase before saying, "I hope you do know that I will be returning this to museum." When the cries of anger began to surface, Ichiro held a hand up for them to stop. "I'm doing this because you three are still young. What we did back then, we did as adults. But you three have a whole future ahead of you. If you want to do this as adults, I won't stop you. But try not to go dragging attention to yourselves, understand." When he heard the faint murmurs of 'yessir', the brown haired man turned to leave, but not before looking over his shoulders and shooting the three a small grin. "And I have to say, not bad. Then again, you probably took an easy approach to get this." With his peace said, the adult left the three alone in Issei's room, hopefully allowing them to contemplate on what he said. However…

"So," Riko began, her fingers drumming against each other as she raised her hands up, "he thinks I'll just back down after one little mess up. Not a chance. And I'm not one to let a challenge go unanswered."

Turning towards the girl, Issei raised an eyebrow as he asked, "He was…challenging us?"

"Of course he was! He was saying that we took the easy way out and that they would have gotten it in a much harder scenario!"

The boy rubbed his chin as he thought on the girl's words before nodding his head. "Yeah, I can see what you mean."

The black haired girl nodded her head as well at the blonde's statement. "I as well. But what she we do? Hyoudou-san now possesses the vase and we don't have the map."

Covering her mouth to stop her giggles, Riko reached underneath the table and produced a piece of paper that looked to have the exact images engraved on the vase. "I'm not some little girl who plans to go down with a fight. If he wants to make things more difficult for us, then I say, bring it. What about you two?" Her focus shifted to her two friends as they looked at the map. "Are you wanting to wait until we are adults? Or do you want to keep going?"

Smiling excitingly at the girl, Issei nodded as he gave her a thumbs up. "Like hell I'll let the old man have the last say. And I told you, I would follow you to hell and back."

Nodding at her friend's words, Riko and Issei turned their attention onto Go before the former asked, "How about you Go-chan?"

The black haired girl gave the two a small yet cute smile. "I would never abandon my friends."

"All right!" Riko exclaimed jubilantly, "Sorry Uncle, but it looks like we aren't going to simply wait around. Well show you and pops just how crazy we can get!" With her declaration stated, the blonde haired girl allowed herself a laugh, which her friends immediately joined in on.

One might wonder 'who are these three teens who seem to have taken an interest in stealing?'

The black haired girl is known to the public as Go Ishiwa. However, to her friends and family, she is better known as Goemon Ishikawa the 14th, the only daughter of the infamous Goemon Ishikawa the 13th and future possessor of the Zantetsuken.

The only boy among the trio is known to all as Issei Hyoudou. However, while his family history may not seem to be impressive, only he and his friends know that his father was the right hand man to the world's most infamous thief.

And the blonde haired girl? Her name is Riko Mine Arsene Lupin the 4th. She is the great granddaughter of the gentleman thief, Arsene Lupin. She is the daughter of Fujiko Mine and the world's most infamous thief, Arsene Lupin the 3rd. But most importantly, she is the future world's great thief.

Alone, they are but impressive individuals. But together, they are perhaps what Riko stated earlier, an invincible team. And this is the story of how they became the greatest thieves of all time.

* * *

 **Robo here and yeah, I know. Another new story. I know I need to update my stories but I will. Anyway, this is an idea that first began with a snip on Spacebattles. I soon began expanding on the snips before writing this. I also feel like the Lupin fandom is given enough love in terms of fanfictions. Anyway, I really don't have a whole lot to say, so I'll just end this here. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
